Fantasy & Fun 3: Reoccuring Nightmares
by AhappyDog
Summary: They're all gone. There is nothing left. The trail is colder than ever. Henry has disappeared and I am alone once more. There are no more locations to investigate... but some beg to differ. A group have come to collect from one of the locations. A familar location. They see this location as a building of haunted memories. But it's haunted by more than just memories.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Didn't think I'd actually continue but here we are. Another shitshow! I'm joking of course, but I appreciate the comments made. This probably would not exist right now if it wasn't for them. I might actually be able to complete the series! Crazy, right?! Anyway, enough stalling. Enjoy!**

"That was the last establishment you will ever see under the Fazbear brand. This is where the trail, and your story, ends. You may be unhappy with this conclusion, but that's just how it is. There is nothing left for you. Live your life and stay out of the way. What you do from here on out does not matter to me. I hope, for both our sake, that you will never hear from me again. Good luck, Troy."

A day after the Circus Baby incident, I received this written message from Henry. This was a decade ago, I have received nothing since. Over the years, I have learned nothing more about him. Whoever he is, he hides his tracks really well. Too well.

The investigation was hard, but living on the streets was harder. I had to resort to stealing to get by, not that I wanted to. Some days, I'd be attacked. The reasons were never clear. I was looked down upon and seen as nothing but trash... For about a decade.

The years were slow, but the search was slower. I learned more about the murders, the bite and the corporation themselves. There were a large amount of different locations, but each one never lasted. The fact that they're not bankrupt is totally amazing.

Recently, though, I read about something interesting. An unnamed group of people were planning to buy the site of one of the restaurants for an unexplained reason. The restaurant in question was the one were it all started for me, and where it all ended for William Afton. I decided it was time take a trip down memory lane. Time to visit the grave of an old friend.

It was time to go back to Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

A few days later and I made it. I was standing in front of the home of nightmares once again. Only thing is, I don't think I'll be going inside. There were several vans outside with people loading boxes into them. What the hell do they want from a place like that? I couldn't tell if it had been cleaned out or if it was the exact same as when I left it. Is Henry involved in this?

The loading slows as the people begin to search the place again. There are only a few of them and they seem pretty occupied in different rooms. Maybe I could sneak a peek. I wait for my moment and sneak into the dining area. The parts are all gone, they must have collected them. I wonder... if they found him?

Slowly I creep to find the room where he lay. Upon finding it, I enter and discover... he's gone. They didn't take him, did they? Damn, this isn't good.

?: HEY! SOMEONE COME INTO THE KITCHEN! I FOUND ONE!

Their voice echoed through the building and sent shivers down my spine. They 'found one'? I remain hidden as footsteps quickly pass up a hallway and into the kitchen. I can hear muffled voices, but no words. Still, I stay in the room.

Suddenly, footsteps race from the kitchen and into the dining room. Sounds like one person, I think they're on a phone

?: Hey man, you'll never guess what just happened. We actually found one! A real one! What? Oh, I'm not sure if it works or not, looks really beaten and creepy. That's exactly what we're looking for though, right? Uhh, I'm not sure who exactly it is at all. It's some sort of yellow rabbit, looks like a different model than the others here... Uh huh... I'd say maybeee Tuesday. Ok, I'll keep you posted. Ok, bye.

Beaten up yellow rabbit... There's no doubt about it. It's him. But... how did he get into the kitchen? Unless...

He moved.

 **I'm not confident with openings but there you go! Hope it was... passable? See, I'm thinking positive already! Seriously though, for as short as it was, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I cam see that I might have jumped into this a little quickly but what can I say, a few words of encouragement can go a long mile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hitchhike

**I have to be honest, I've been completely taken back by how much support the series has suddenly received. I never expected a small little story in my head to expand into this AND also have people enjoy it. Thank you all! Anyway, lets just get right into it.**

" _Hey man, remember that guy you were lookin' for? Yea, well we think we've found 'em."_

" _You think? How can you be sure?"_

" _We've been watching him for a few days. He's been stumbling down the streets in one of those uniforms you were talkin' about. Looks really dazed 'n confused."_

" _I see... Take him in. There's no reason for anyone in the world to be wearing that uniform, but we have to be sure. I'll question him myself."_

" _Alright, we'll take him to the usual spot. Out."_

" _... Could it really be? After all these years?"_

The phone guy ran back up the hallway after the end of the conversation. My entire body was filled with dread. There is no way that he just happened to end up in a completely different room. I remember watching him die, his body being crushed by the suit, in this very room. I heard him breathe his last breaths. So how in the hell did he move to the kitchen? He couldn't be alive...

If he really is alive... and they plan to bring him elsewhere... I have to go with them. I will never allow this bastard to live on ever again. I have to find a way into one of those trucks. They most likely will deliver all these supplies to the same place. What that place though, I have yet to find out.

I poke my head out of the room to examine the dining room. Nobody is around, must all be looking at their little 'treasure'. Now is a perfect time. I sneakily make my way back outside and to the trucks. Along the way, I feel a weird sensation in my head. It was painful and slightly... nauseating. It wasn't enough to affect me in any way, so I brushed it off.

The back doors were wide open, practically inviting me in. These people obviously weren't very bright. After looking around to make sure nobody was around, I jump in. I'll figure out what to do when I get there along the way. I shift some boxes and hide behind them. It's dumb, but luckily for me, they are too.

An hour passes, it sounds like they're finally done with the search party. The trucks have been loaded and everyone is preparing to leave. I don't know if they brought 'him' or not, but at least I can be there in advance. Hopefully some deaths can be prevented from this... Hopefully he will actually fucking die this time. I'm not about to become a zombie hunter... or whatever you would call his 'condition'.

Engines start up and I hear the truck in front begin to move. The truck I am in follows. Finally on the move, huh? About time, but I don't know how long the trip will be. I don't know where this place is or what it is. Oh well, surprises can be fun. I might actually be able to get some rest. But still... I can't get my mind off him... Could William really be alive?

" _Hello? Where the hell am I?!"_

" _Please try to remain calm. We want only to help you. What is your name?_

" _M-my name? I... I don't know. I don't... remember anything."_

" _I see. Do you remember working at a restaurant? A pizzeria known as 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'?"_

" _No... But I remember... Waking up there. The place was a mess and for some reason I was locked in some sort of closet. Why do you want to know? What's happening?"_

" _Interesting. So you have no recollection of working there, but you remember the location?_

" _Y-yea?"_

" _I see... That uniform you're wearing, it's from an older location. Do you remember it by any chance? It went by the same name."_

" _No, all I know is the first place."_

" _Hm... I see. I appreciate your cooperation and understand that you must be very confused, but we want only to help you. Please remain here, I will have to excuse myself for a while. I will be return shortly."_

" _I don't understand... Who are you people? What do you want from me? What do you want from me?!"_

It has probably been about thirty minutes now. I've tried to fall asleep, but it's pretty hard to do while in the back of a moving truck. My thoughts wander on the subject of my destination. I wonder what the place is going to be... Are they just making another pizzeria? Then again, that guy said that the beat-up look was what they were going for so... I dunno. It's all very confusing. But then again, it always was.

Another thought occurs to me. My family. What could they be doing now? Is Derrick still working for Fazbears? I hope not, especially after all that. I would have been more mad at him for literally giving me to William, but if it hadn't of been me... it would have been his son. Can't really blame him much for that.

Still can't believe it though, the reason I never met my mother is because she was hunting down the big bad William. Exactly what I'm doing now, but on a much more different level. In that tape, Mangle had apparently killed her. I wonder if Mangle was aware of what she was doing. I wonder if... she knew my relation. That would be a really awkward situation, killing a mother only to meet her oblivious son. At least we all got there in the end. She was free, William 'supposedly' died and I survived. I almost miss her...

The sensation from before came back, a little more intense this time. I felt sick and suddenly very tired. I swear I could hear something, but I couldn't make out what it was. Don't tell me I'm coming down with something NOW of all times! Maybe I should just try to sleep it off, might be nothing.

" _Sorry that took so long. Do you need anything?"_

" _Need anything? I just want to know what it going on!_

" _I told you, we're going to help you. And that is what I am here to tell you about now. We have decided to make a deal with you. We will give you a place to live, along with fresh supplies of food and refreshments."_

" _Ok... I'm listening..."_

" _In exchange, we want you to work for us. You will act as a night guard at one of our work-in-progress establishments. Information of what to do will be in your office, but I can assure you that it will be easy. What do you say?"_

" _I don't know... this all sounds really weird."_

" _Let me put it this way. You can live in the streets alone and eventually die without knowledge of who you are, or you can take my offer. Who knows, something from the location might even remind you of something."_

" _... Fine. I'll do it. I don't care whether I die or not anymore."_

" _Good choice. Remain here, someone will come and direct you shortly. Follow their instructions and you should be ok. Good luck, friend."_

" _Yea... sure..."_

 **Sorry if that was very confusing but... well it's supposed to be. This whole thing will probably be just as confusing, but still. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Special Delivery

**Sorry about the inconsistent uploads, there's not much I can do about it. Chapters might take a while to arrive, but I can promise you that they will come eventually. If, for whatever reason, a chapter will not be uploaded or even delayed, I will make sure to inform you all.**

" **Is... so...ne..."**

 **What the hell? Where am I? What happened to the truck? I appear to be in some sort of hallway reminiscent of the original location. It's very dark and I cannot see very far. Something about this feels familiar. I walk forward into the darkness, but it only seems to follow. It's like some sort of fog rather than darkness.**

" **...s... some..n... ..er..."**

 **I hear a deep voice, it's too muffled to make out. I realise why this feels so familiar. This must be one of those... 'induced dreams' or something. I recall that something kept intentionally causing me to dream and hallucinate these... things. They were trying to tell me things and I believe they even drove William to kill himself. But why are they here now? Aren't they free? I continue down the hallway.**

" **Is... someone... there?"**

 **The voice is clear enough to make out. I don't recognise it, but it seems really raspy and deep. Almost intimidating in some way. After a while of walking down the hallway, I decide to stop. Something tells me it doesn't have an end anyway. As soon as I cease my movements, I hear something click behind me. I turn around to see two white dots staring at me from the darkness.**

" **... you?"**

 **We lock eye contact, neither of us seem to have any intention of moving. Suddenly, the eyes brighten, revealing the creatures entire eyes. They shined a light similar to that of a cars headlights and only got brighter.**

" **YOU!"**

 **The light was all I could see. It was blinding. All I could do was shield my eyes.**

I shot upright, completely dazed and unaware of my surroundings. After a minute, I got myself together and examined the area. I was still in the truck. Must have been some sort of nightmare, at least that's what I want to tell myself. Something about that felt... real.

I notice the lack of movement from the truck and peek over one of the boxes. The door was wide open. Must have reached the destination, wonder how long I was out... Time to plan how I'm actually going in there.

?: "Yea just set 'em there. We got more shit to bring over so we'll sort out the placements another time."

Hm, must be leaving everything unpacked. That gives me an idea. I open one of the large boxes next to me filled with parts. A box with a lot of heavy parts in it would be perfect to hide in, so if they're not going to open them yet...

I throw out some parts to make room for myself in the box. I doubt these deep thinkers will consider a bunch of misplaced parts suspicious, so I might as well. Once there is enough room, I climb inside and close it over. Now to play the waiting game.

While sitting uncomfortably in the box, I can't help but wonder what the fuck I am actually doing. Here I am, I fully-grown adult male, sitting in the foetal position inside a box filled with the parts of children's mascots, hoping to infiltrate what could possibly be another restaurant. Not only that, but I am hunting down a kid killer that is actually encased in a god damned rabbit costume and could be a literal walking corpse at this point. It's moments like this where I get to stop, think for a minute and ask "what the hell is my life?"

My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of someone entering the truck. It's about time. I listen as they slowly move each box inside the truck, then eventually my box.

?: "Oh, christ... The hell did they bring... box is heavy as shit..."

I resist the urge to shout back insults and profanities at this individual and remain still. After some time, the box is set down. I listen to the footsteps as they leave the area. After they cease, I decide to remain inside for a little while longer, just for safety. After all, I have no idea where I am right now.

My thoughts drift back to William. If he is alive, how am I going to... 'fix' that? Since he's in one of those things now, does that mean he has their abilities too? Their strength, speed and icy stares are the last things he needs at his disposal. It was hard enough going against him while he was normal, will I be physically able to stop him if he is the way I theorised? I mean, I was only a kid back then, but even so, he could be a literal killing machine now... Whatever he is, it doesn't matter. This ends in one of three ways. He dies, I die or we both die. I'll only settle for one of two of those outcomes.

I feel like I've been in this box for long enough, I've heard nothing since they left anyway. I open the top of the box and begin to awkwardly shift myself to sit upright. It takes a minute, but I manage to sit up, now halfway out of the box. I use this opportunity to scan my surroundings.

The first sight I am greeted with is the shocked, unmoving stare of what looks like the security guard looking right at my stupid-ass. I greet him with a similar look and we stare at each other, completely paralysed.

Me: "Uh... Wrong address?"

 **Sorry again for the wait, but we're getting there... Slowly but surely... Slooolwy but surely.**


	4. Chapter 4: Greetings

Neither of us made a sound and only stared in disbelief.

Me: "Ok, I know this looks bad... But..."

There was no way I could justify my actions to this clearly frightened guard. I hoist myself up in order to stand, the sudden movement causes the guard to jolt up and reach for something in his back pocket.

Guard: "D-don't move! You shouldn't b-be here!"

Heh, you have no idea. After fumbling around in his pocket, he finally reveals the item he was looking for. I was expecting some sort of taser, or even just a baton, but it wasn't either of these. It was just a pocket knife. I don't think they equipped their guard too well...

Me: " Alright man, calm down, I'm harmless. If you'd let me talk, I'll gladly explain my-"

Guard: "Shut up and... freeze!"

I can see clearly that he is trembling, clearly not suitable for this kind of situation. Guess they don't care who they hire to guard the place. Some things never change...

I step out of the box, causing him to back up slightly, only to step forward again in an attempt to assert any form of dominance.

Me: "Look, we can ju-"

Guard: "STOP! I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

Oh fuck this. I walk towards him, ignoring his demands. Reluctantly, he swings the knife at my direction. With minimal effort, I stop the swing by grabbing his arm. He freezes up and I bring him closer with my other hand. Once he was close enough, I threw my knee right into his stomach. I didn't want to do it, but I have shit to do. Naturally, he drops the knife and falls as I push him to the side.

Me: "Sorry, friend. I'm sure you're cool and all, but I don't have time for this bullshit."

He responds only with groans as he lays on the floor. I feel really bad, but it had to be done. I take his knife just in case he decides to try anything and search the area. Unsurprisingly, I'm in a security office. Monitors, an eerily familiar fan and big-ass vents. Well, one big ass vent. A small alarm-like beeping sound plays from a monitor.

Guard: "Great... Shift started and there's already a break-in... They're gonna be..."

Me: "Hey, it isn't a break in! Think of it as... a neighbourly investigation... gone wrong. Did I mention I'm sorry?"

Guard: "What? What do you even want from a place like this?"

Me: "Just... meeting a friend. Haven't met them since Fazbears closed..."

Guard: "Fazbears... The one with only four mascots?"

Me: "Yea that's... that's the one. Alright, we got off on the wrong foot. You wanna try that again?"

I walk over and help him off the floor, noticing the uniform he's wearing. It's design... I feel like I've seen it before. It's probably nothing.

Me: "Hello! The name's Troy, infamous robot hunter, you might have heard of me... Might.'

Guard: "Uh, hello. I... I don't know my name. I don't remember anything about my life, and I have essentially been bribed to take this job."

He doesn't remember his own life? How? He doesn't look much older than me... Maybe in an accident? It's not like I can just straight up ask.

Me: "Oh... no name? Well I gotta call you something. How about... Gerry?"

Guard: "... Gerry? Why Gerry?

Me: "I dunno, you just... look like a Gerry, y'know?"

He gives me a weird, clearly confused by my logic. Honestly, I'm just as confused as he is. Suddenly, his face lit up. He activated the camera monitor and started to flick through them.

Me: "You know, for some reason, I don't think they really care whether or not you do your job."

Guard: "It's just that call last night. Apparently they shipped a 'live one' here. They asked me to watch for it through the cameras to see if it moves. You know, to see how alive it really is?"

Me: "You mean... an animatronic? Did they confirm that it was alive? How would they know?"

Guard: "Slow down. They weren't sure, figuring out is my job. They just dumped it in here... somewhere."

Me: "Somewhere? You mean you haven't seen it yet?"

Guard: "No. These cameras are awful."

A sudden feeling of dread washes over me. It shouldn't be hard to find a massive yellow rabbit, so where the hell is he? This is making me feel sick... really unusually sick... I need to sit down. I sit in the back corner of the room while the guard flicks through the cameras. Now it feels like my brain in burning.

 **Images flash in my head. Animatronic parts, empty mascot heads, rooms from the other locations. Actually, I don't know if this is in my head. I hear nothing but garbled noise and see... what I can only describe as 'scrambled memories'. Suddenly, I find myself in a darker version of a security office, similar to the one from the original Fazbears. I was still seated on the floor. The garbled noises cleared, but they were replaced by something worse... a familiar voice.**

" **You. It is you, Troy. You have come back. I am surprised. Are you just as sick as me? I wouldn't blame you. You've been through some horrible things, haven't you? You've been trying to destroy all that I have built. I understand, I hate it too. I wish things could have been simpler. But don't worry, I'm still here. I have, and always will be, here. But, things have changed, haven't they? I have changed. I no longer only own this place, Troy. I AM this place. You'll understand soon enough, but first... Come find me Troy... Let us reunite once more. I know you've been dying to."**

 **The darkness begins to close in, making the room appear smaller. Suddenly, the lightbulb above flickers wildly, then burst into a bright flash.**

I raise my head, finding myself in the exact same place and time as before. There's no doubt, that was William. I don't know how he did that... or if he did that. I could be completely insane right now... but there's only one way to find out.

It's time to go on a rabbit hunt.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

I get up and walk over to one of the boxes. Without hesitation, I tear it open and begin to rummage through it.

Guard: "Woah wh-what the hell are you doing?"

Me: "Never you mind me, keep looking for bugs bunny."

Guard: "... Bugs Bunny?"

Me: "Y'know? The... the animatronic. It's a bunny... So is Bugs Bunny... Therefore... Just look for the fucking thing please!"

He sighs and turns back to the monitor while I continue rummaging through the box of parts. Most of them were useless. Just mascot heads or random metal clumps. I was about to give up until I found one. A part most suitable for the task. Foxy's right arm, his hook arm. It was completely fixed a straight position, like a rod. The hook was completely metallic, just like the rest of the endo, it was perfect.

I get up and enter the hallway outside the office.

Guard: "What... Where are you going now? And what's with... that?"

Me: "I'm gonna look around and try to find our friend, just keep looking through the cameras and shout me if you find him. Oh, and the arm is just... for safety. In case it malfunctions, y'know?"

He slowly nods back, clearly confused and uncomfortable. That's good enough for me. With the arm at the ready, I begin to walk down the hallways. Hope he actually wants to drag this out like before, cuz I'm kinda worried he might just kill me on sight. Then again, the Afton's always did like to play games.

As I cautiously stroll through the empty hallways, I can't help but notice how terrible the place looks. I know it's not finished, but this place is a health and safety nightmare. Every surface looked rotten and old, there were random child drawings all over the place and there were just heads on the wall. Heads! What kind of place is this?

I pass the remains of Bonnie, who definitely has seen better days, and approach some arcade machines. They weren't particularly interesting, but the hallway to the right was. It was illuminated by Chica's head, but there was something about it... I slowly approach it, holding the arm in both hands. After a few steps, I stop and stare into the darkness.

Me: "You haven't gotten shy at your old age, have ya Will?"

There was silence for a few seconds, but it didn't last.

William: "I don't think that name fits the new look... They didn't either, came up with a 'scary' name instead. Call me..."

Loud stomping echoes toward me and into the beam of light, revealing his 'new look'. A tall, withered and disgusting rabbit stood in front of me.

William: "... Springtrap."

Our lock eye contact, the tension was suffocating. Although, to Williams surprise, I burst out laughing.

Me: "WHAT?! SPRINGTRAP?! YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIFIED FURRY! Holy shit, hey Gerry you see this?! THIS is why I'm here! THIS!"

Springtrap: "I see your arrogance has grown as well as your stupidity. I assure you Troy, this is no joke. I've had to suffer for years, trapped in this horrible husk wishing to some day enter the afterlife."

Me: "Poor you. Can't think of anyone else that had to suffer like that. Hey, how about I send you to hell myself? I think you and Satan have had a long overdue visit."

Springtrap: "All these years, and you've learned nothing? Go ahead Troy. Finish this. Kill me."

Asking me to attack? That's never a good sign... But if I can pull this off, it could be quick and clean. I've done it three times before... Just remember what Mangle said...

We begin to approach each other. Once I was close enough, I slipped behind him and swung the hook into his back. I ripped part of it off and, like before, the wiring was there. All I had to do was rip 'em to shreds, and that's exactly what I did. They were done for, he should be too. It worked on the others, so he should be just the same.

There was no movement and for a while I actually thought he was finished, until he turned around. He wasn't even slightly fazed.

Springtrap: "You really have learned nothing."

Uh oh. That's pretty much the only way I could fight back before, and it didn't work. Time to improvise. I swing the hook at him without thinking. Effortlessly, he grabs me by the neck and holds me high. His grip tightens, choking the life out of me. I drop the arm and struggle while he just stares, the permanent grin mocking me as I slowly begin to pass out. I cling on to life for as long as I can, it can't end like this.

Suddenly, he throws me into the far wall, beside the arcade machines.

Springtrap: "You fight well for a man with nothing to live for. I guess killing you here and now wouldn't be... interesting enough anyway. You are going to suffer like I did, Troy. You and the guard. Besides, I have so much more to show you..."

He walks back into the darkness and out of my sight, leaving me on the floor gasping for air. He is definitely... different. Well, not all different. He's still a MASSIVE asshole. He just happens to be trapped in his own creation which seems to have only made him stronger and crazier... This is gonna be a real fun time.


	6. Chapter 6: A plan

**We all still good? Haven't had anything to say for a while because... well there's not much to report. I do feel as if this isn't as strong as the others, but I'm doing my best. Hope it's still enjoyable though!**

After resting against one of the cabinets, I gather myself together and stand upright. He can hurt people pretty well, I'll give him that. I should probably get back to the guard, he's probably freaking out after the... show.

As I walk through the hallways, I begin to feel slightly dizzy. I know what it means, I'm not doing this bullshit again, so I try to fight it. Surprisingly, I actually think I fought it off, as the feeling begins to fade slightly. But as I approach the office, I hear something. It sounds like... radio chatter? I could faintly hear occasional static, as if there were a radio somewhere. It sounds... familiar. It's just random static, but I recognise it somehow... Maybe I should find out what it is.

Before I could dwell on the thought further, the sound of an alarm catches my attention. It sounds like it's coming from the office. Brushing off the previous thought, I immediately run back to the office. I don't know what the alarm means, but it's usually not a positive sign.

As I fly through the office doorway, I find the guard passed out on the ground. The alarms were blaring and one of the monitors were left open. He didn't get to him already, did he? I walk over to the guard, as I enter I realise that it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Looking over at the monitor, I see a list of systems accompanied by flashing red errors. I assume that's not how it's supposed to be, seeing as they all seemed pretty important. Below the systems was a 'reboot all' command. Fix all the errors in one building with a single button? Seems trustworthy. I press the command and try to wake the guard. How did this all even happen? I wasn't even away for that long.

After a few seconds, the systems reboot and the guard begins to wake up. I help him up and sit him in his chair.

Me: "Hey, you ok? What happened?"

Guard: "I... I don't know how to say it..."

Me: "Did long-ears do this?"

Guard: "L-What? No, no it was... I think it was a bear."

Me: "A bear? As in Freddy Fazbear or an actual bear?"

Guard: "I just remember... seeing him shambling down the hallway through the window. Then, when he noticed me, he sunk down out of my sight. Then, he appeared in front of me and... and... I woke up."

Me: "That's... odd. I didn't pass by any Freddies along the way. Doesn't explain how the systems all screwed up at once."

Guard: "He looked... burned... withered... unnatural. This place is seriously messed up."

Me: "Ya got that right... Did you see me encounter the rabbit, though? I still feel the pain..."

Guard: "What? No... Unless it happened after I..."

Me: "Damn, well long story short, he hurt me good and wants the both of us dead. Better yet, I don't know how to deal with him."

Guard: "Everything about this, it just feels like one big nightmare."

Me: "Yea, story of my life."

We sit together in the office in silence. The guard aimlessly looks through the cameras while I sit idly by, trying to figure out my next move. We can't just sit in here all night, he'll get in eventually. I can't fight back either, found that out the hard way... So what the hell can we do?

A few more minutes of silence pass by, while deep in thought I mindlessly examine the room. My eyes rest on a broken clock on the wall, then a thought occurs to me.

Me: "Hey, Gerry..."

Guard: "Please stop calling me that."

Me: "Yea, no. Not until I know your proper name. Anyway, how longs your shift?"

Guard: "Well... I live here so technically-"

Me: "THE NIGHT SHIFT, Gerry. How long until you're allowed freedom."

Guard: "Uh... 12 to 6 I believe. Why?"

Me: "Hm... just thinkin'."

12 to 6... That's the same as it's always been. From what I know, the guards of every location had to work those exact hours. When 12 struck, all hell would break loose, but when it got to 6... They deactivated. Even if Wil-... Springtrap, doesn't deactivate, he will most likely want to remain in a neutral state around everyone else. If the guard leaves one of these locations, they'll most likely send in a crew in order to make sure everything's 'cleaned up'.

Me: "All we gotta do is stay alive until 6am."

Guard: "Uh... why?"

Me: "Trust me. 6am is when the animatronic are forbidden to move. We just need to stay alive until then. I'll be able to deal with Springtrap then..."

Guard: "Well... sure. Let's go with that, one problem though. How are you going to deal with him NOW?"

Me: "Uh... distractions? You can stay here and do whatever you can with... all this. I can fuck with him when I really need to in order to buy us time. Trust me, I know how to piss him off."

Guard: "That... is a terrible idea. We are literally waiting for him to come here and kill us! Why would anybody think that this is a good idea?!"

Me: "Well, apparently you. I mean, you DID sign up for the job."

He scoffs and turns back to the cameras. He's not wrong though, it's an awful plan. But it's the best we've got. As long as we remain calm and work together, we should be find. Completely fine. I have total faith that we will NOT die... Total faith...


	7. Chapter 7: Familiar Faces

**Updates are slow, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna try and make sure I actually finish this.**

It's been 15 minutes of silence and nothing has happened. Neither of us spoke a word as I sat in a corner, fidgeting with parts, and the guard flicking through the cameras. I'm starting to get tireless from lack of activity, plus the guard hasn't informed me about ANYTHING on his end.

Me: "Hey, how's it going over there?"

Guard: "... Ok."

Me: "Uh huh... so where is he?"

Guard: "Hm?"

Me: "Springtrap. Where is he?"

The guard pauses for a moment, then begins to flick through the cameras.

Me: "Well?"

Guard: "Uh... I don't know."

Me: "What? Whaddya mean you don't know? Haven't you been keeping watch?"

Guard: "I was! It's just that... in the middle of it... I don't know what happened. Felt like I was dreaming."

Shit, him too? Still not sure how this supernatural stuff works, but I feel like it's getting worse. How strong can it possibly get?

Me: "Shit, well... Don't worry about it. Have a quick look around, we need to know his whereabouts."

I walk over to where I can see the camera monitor over the guards shoulder, just in case he's hiding too well. As the guard flicks through the cameras, I see nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing is out of place and no evil bunnies are found. Everything remains normal, until the guard stops on one particular camera. The room was pretty standard compared to the rest of the place. Same decrepit walls with Foxy's glowing head on one of them. But something was off... there was this sound. Static. The same familiar static.

Guard: "I... I think I saw something move in there! But... not him."

I don't respond. Instead, I remain focused on the sound. The shadows moving on the wall. Wait, I remember now... It couldn't be... Could it?

Me: "Check around that area, I'm going to check it out. Remember to keep an eye on the vents too."

I march out of the room. The guard almost pipes up as if to say something, but slumps back down again. No point in bringing a weapon, learned that the hard way. Just gonna have to think quick if I get into any trouble.

There I am, standing right outside the room. A large part of me really does not want to go in, but I feel as if I have to. If it's a threat, we need to know about it, but if it's... her. We might be safe after all. I take a deep breath and enter the room.

I am now in the centre of the room. As far as I can tell, there is nobody here. That can't be... I heard the sounds, even the guard seen the movement. There has to be something here. Maybe it moved. There's another room connected to this one, it's likely that it went in there. Only one way to find out. I begin to step toward the next room, but stop almost immediately. What the hell is that noise? It sounds like fumbling, but it's coming from... the ceiling. I look up at the ceiling, but it's just a black void. Weird, the light should be at least slightly illuminating the ceiling, it isn't that high. The fumbling continues, until an object suddenly lands on the ground behind me. It sounded metallic. I snap around only to see a bloodied kitchen knife on the floor. A portion of the edge was stained with blood... That's my blood. That's the knife I landed on back then... Why is it here? Why is it still stained?

Without warning, another object drops beside it. A cup of water spills all over the floor. A crowbar that has been split in half follows shortly after, along with a broken flashlight and finally, a two-way radio that has been crudely taped together. All of these are from back then. I begin to shiver uncontrollably. Then, as if to top it all off, the static comes back. It's pretty quiet, but I recognise it immediately.

Me: "M-Mangle?!"

The static grows louder. There's no doubt about it, that's her. I hear pieces of her voice within the static, but no words. I think I should be happy, but something doesn't feel right.

Me: "How are you here? Now? I thought you were..."

The static gets louder as a hand creeps from the dark void of the ceiling. It's hers, but it's different. It looks burned.

Me: "Mangle?"

She doesn't respond. Instead, more limbs descend from the ceiling. Every single part of the body is burned and withered. Finally, the head is visible. Her eyes are replaced with piercing white dots and her static increases to a deafening volume. This isn't Mangle. She dangles in front of me, staring into my soul. I feel nauseous, I can't move. Her mouth opens, the static now replaced with a horrifying screech. She swings at me with unnatural speed, jaws inches from clamping down on my head. Everything goes white... then black...

I snap up. It appears I'm still on my feet. My heart is still pounding from the encounter, but I take in my surroundings. I'm in the middle of nowhere, right outside a house. It's pouring down with rain and it appears to be night. The door opens slightly ajar by itself, as if to invite me in. A small yellow figure zips past the opening, too fast to make out what it is. With nowhere better to go, I approach the door, taking a look around the front just to make sure. Although, I do notice one major detail.

A purple car was parked in the driveway. It was slightly dented and scraped, not to mention parked awfully. It was as if the driver was always in a hurry. Or just really, really bad at driving.


	8. Chapter 8: Small packages

Once inside, the door slams shut. Although startling, it doesn't really surprise me at this point. The interior is pitch black, almost impossible to see through. Luckily, a notice a small illumination creeping from underneath a far door. I slowly approach, trying to feel my way around the darkness so as not to walk into anything. As I approach, a television suddenly lights up with life, lighting a majority of the room. It blasts the wonderful sound of static while presenting nothing but garbled imagery. But for a few seconds, something came through. I jumbled image of mascots accompanied by narration.

"... co.. on... loca... Fredbears... Family Di..."

And just like that, reverted back to nothing but noise. Oh well, at least I can see better. The itself was completely empty, except for the TV and a chair in front of it. Actually, upon closer inspection, there was a Foxy mask just sitting on the chair facing the TV. Weird...

I continue through the door in front, the slight illumination turns into a blinding spotlight as the door opens. The sound of small, quick footsteps echo across the hall I am now standing in front of. The light shakes slightly, making it apparent that it is being held by hand. Since it's absolutely blinding, a reasonable request is in line.

Me: "Hey, hello? Mind shutting that thing off for a m-"

The light switches off and the door slams shut.

Me: "Aw come on, I didn't mean it like that!"

I rush over to the door, about to open it, then stop. If somebody is in there, chances are they won't appreciate me charging in. I instead resort to a calm knock. No response. I knock again. The door remains shut, but I hear sobbing. A child? Instead of knocking, I wait and listen. The sobbing turns to crying, the crying gets harder and eventually it turns into full-on wailing, followed by a window smash.

Me: "Oh shit, is everything ok in there? Hello?!"

No response. Screw this. After bashing into the door a couple of times, it gives way. The room is dark, but I can see better than before. It looks like a kids bedroom, judging by the toys and plushies everywhere. Including one of Springtrap... Like, actual Springtrap. Just sitting limp on the bed. It had the creepy and withered look, there was no question about it. Whatever, one absurdity at a time.

I turned around, still examining the room, only to find that... the door was gone. It's like it was never there in the first place. I hear footsteps quickly darting around the room. The plush of Springtrap was gone. Whatever, what harm could I plush do? Looking back at the d... new wall, I notice that there is now a white chair placed in front of it. On the chair is the weird purple phone that was in the room, it was ringing. The sound of rain crashing into the roof had abruptly ceased, leaving only one audible sound. The ringing. I approach the phone, debating whether or not to pick it up. Well, came this far. I pick it up and listen.

?: "Mr Afton, this is Dr [STATC] of [INTERFERENCE]. Regarding your son, [STATIC]... we have done al... -hat we can but... [STATIC] Frontal lobe is compl... [STATIC] -nothing we can do. Hey may only have hours to live... I'm so-[STATIC]"

Just like that, it ended. As I go to put the phone down, I realise it has disappeared. Even from my hand. Aside from that, sounds like 'Mr Afton' had some kid issues. Maybe that's why he is the way he is? No, probably deeper than that.

I turn back to face the bed, but I hear the footsteps return. I can tell they're getting louder, but it's too fast to react to. Before I knew it, the plush of Springtrap had lunged at me from the darkness and latched onto my face.

Me: "OH SHIT, NOT AGAIN!"

It lets out a loud shriek into my face and forces me to violently bash against the wall. It's so unnaturally, I don't think I can get it off. It slams my head off the wall continuously until I can take no more. I collapse to the floor, taken down by the god forsaken Plushtrap.

Regaining consciousness, I find myself laying on the floor. This time, it's Fazbear's Fright. My head hurts really bad, like it actually was bashed off of the wall. I try to get up, but end up slumping against the wall. The pain is really bad. Wait a minute... there's blood on the floor where I was. I feel around my head and sure enough, it was covered in blood. So the pain I felt in there... actually happened. Does that mean... if I die... Dammit. I gotta get to the guard, need to know how long I've been out.

I rise to my feet with support from the wall and stumble my way towards the office, still not fully with it. I can't even tell what rooms I am going through, but I know it's going towards the office. Might need some time to recover after all that. Springtrap could easily kill me right now, but he's a little too playful with his prey.

As I approach the office door, I begin to feel like I'm losing consciousness again. There's no way in hell I'm going back there again. I waltz through the doorway and into the office, falling to my knees as I do so.

Me: "Hey... Gerry... Sorry I got... I got distracted. Hey uh... think you could maybe... help out a little?"

I remain seated on the floor awaiting a response, but there's nothing.

Me: "Oi, Ger..."

He's not here. The only person here is me. Why the hell is he not here? This can't be good.

I notice that his chair is finally available and lift myself onto it. At least there's one benefit, but I need him here with me. The hell could he be? There's no way I can go looking for him, I can barely walk without vomiting. Then it dawns on me. The cameras! If the guard is out and about the building, I can try and find him from here. Guess this is some sorta role swapping, eh? Heh, alright why not.

Now, let's figure out how all this camera shit works...


	9. Chapter 9: Do you remember?

**Wowza, it's almost been a year since the last update… Oops? I've been pretty darn busy but uh… here is a new one to whoever is still with me I guess. Sorrys.**

Tap the camera name, show it's feed. Easy enough I suppose. Two other buttons, one changes to the vent cams and the other plays audio. Why it would need to do that, I have no idea. Alright, should be simple enough. I just need to find Gerry anyway, couldn't have gone far… Keep it up with the optimism, Troy…

Wow, I never realised how piss-poor these cameras were until now. It takes about a second for the feed to clear up, even then it's barely enough. No wonder he couldn't find the big guy. Then again, I shouldn't really expect much from a building that is made up of decades old bullshit from another. Ah shit, there goes the optimism.

After a few minutes of eye straining, I think I finally see something in the camera I will now refer to as 'the bonnie hallway'. Springtrap walks out from the foxy head room casually, not even looking at the camera like he usually does. At least I found him I guess… Wait, there's something else. A figure emerges from the same room as if to follow him… It's Gerry! The hell is he doing? He appears to be hunched over slightly, looks a little dazed too. Bastard must be messing with him.

I need to stop this, but I'm still not strong enough to get up. Shit, if I don't do something now then it might be over for him. What to do… Wait, maybe the audio thing will snap him out of it. Damn, worth a try. I switch over to the next camera, both Springtrap and Gerry in view, and press the audio button. The area suddenly plays a child's laughter for some reason. The hell even was that?

For a second it looked as if nothing happened, at least to Gerry. I noticed that the second the sound played, Springtrap suddenly stopped and looked around the room almost robotically. Hm, maybe my idea worked, just not exactly the way I thought it would. Let's try something else…

I switch to a different camera, one slightly further than the previous, and play the sound again. I wait a few seconds and sure enough here he comes. Interesting, looks like maybe some animatronic instincts might still be in there, huh? What exactly have you created, William?

Gerry noticeably didn't follow this time around, so I switch back to the previous camera to see what he's up to. He appears to be on his hands and knees, poor guy must've been through one of those little mindfuck 'journeys'. I gotta give him more time to recover, shouldn't be a problem with this newfound exploit.

I continued messing with Frankenbunny while checking in on Gerry every so often. Wow, he's certainly a lot less threatening now. Gerry really should be done by now, they aren't usually that bad. Well, unless it causes you to forcibly bash your head against a wall, but he seemed uninjured. Switching back to Gerry's camera, everything suddenly feels wrong. Is he trying to pry his way back into my head yet again? Maybe, but this felt different. Weirder than the typical weird, I felt the same way when Mangle… appeared.

I noticed the camera feed was different. Different as in something was completely obscuring the camera. It looked like that weird balloon kid from the underground location, but eyeless and burned. Why is he a part of this? I totally forgot he was even there.

Mere seconds passed before the video feed died completely, requiring a reboot. I did as such, but just as I pressed the button, Gerry's horrified screams echoed through the halls. That certainly can't be good.

Fuck it, I won't sit here and let him die. I've had enough recovery time. I force myself out of the almost-comfortable chair and rush towards his location. Please don't die on me, Ger. I'd like to make it out of here with another person this time.

I stumble around the corner only to find him lying on the floor completely conscious. He looked broken.

Troy: "Gerry! Gerry c'mon, get up. I'm sure you saw somethin' awful, but we can discuss it where the rabbit is NOT."

He slowly and shakily rises to his feet. We can't take it easy right now, it's too dangerous out here.

Guard: "T… Troy?"

His voice trembled just like his body.

Troy: "Yea yea hi, look I'm sorry buddy but we gotta go right-the-fuck now. C'mere!"

I bring his arm around me and begin to push him with me. He seems all sorts of messed up, but I gotta get to the office before getting into this.

Guard: "Troy… W-wait… He…"

Troy: "Sorry Ger but it's gonna have to wait until we get to safety."

I can see the office window from here, we're almost there. Wonder if he noticed us? Might still be looking around for those sounds.

As we approach the corner, Springtrap walks right around it, blocking our path. Speak of the devil and he shall come…

Troy: "Great, the ugly troll blocks the bridge… The hell you even get here so fast?"

Guard: "The vents Troy… I tried to tell you… He used the vents."

Shit. I don't see an immediate way out of this one. He begins to approach, when the laughter plays from another room. He stops dead in his tracks, and turns to face the source of the sound. As he walks off, I get a clear view of the office. Nobody is inside. Better think about it later, gotta get in there.

We both shamble inside, I lay the guard on his chair and catch my breath. Wow, near-death experiences don't really seem to phase me as much anymore. How… Fun.

Guard: "Jeremy…"

He spoke up out of nowhere, catching me off guard.

Troy: "Uh… Sorry, what?"

Guard: "He… He told me my name."

Troy: "What, Willie? He said your name was Jeremy?"

Guard: "He just said the name but… I remember now. I'm Jeremy."

Huh, I guess 'Gerry' wasn't that far off after all.

Troy: "Huh, OK 'Jeremy', do you remember anything else?"

Jeremy: "I remember you. It must've been the day you disappeared, you were younger."

Troy: "What? You were that guy that yelled at me? No, that doesn't make sense. You should look way older than you do now. Hell, you don't look much older than me."

Jeremy: "That's true, but then why do I remember it so vividly?"

I shake my head, this doesn't add up at all. They wouldn't just show him some other guys memories, right?

A chime from the monitor plays, a very familiar chime. It must mean that it's finally 6am… Holy shit IT'S 6AM!

Troy: "Jeremy, check the clock, it's 6 right?"

Jeremy: "Uh… Yes, yes it is."

Troy: "Jeremy, you realise that we just survived this whole endeavour."

We look at each other and slowly smile to one another. We fucking did it.

Troy: "Jeremy, my friend, let's get the hell out of this hell hole!"

Jeremy: "Yea, let's."

We rush towards the nearby exit like it's Christmas morning, I'm fully prepared to take the whole door down. I slam into it, but it doesn't open.

Troy: "Oh… Uh, maybe it's a pull."

I try to pull the door open. It doesn't move.

Troy: "... Huh. You got the keys?"

Jeremy: "No, these doors are automatic. They're supposed to be unlocked by now."

No matter what we did, the door would not open.

Troy: "Shit. Maybe we should try the other exit."

Springtrap: "Don't bother. Everything is sealed shut. He's smarter than I give him credit…"

We both snap around to find Springtrap peering in from the corner.

Troy: "The hell… isn't it past your bedtime? What are you even talking about?"

Springtrap: "A loose end I should have taken care of long ago…"

He walks off, leaving us surprisingly unharmed. Straight after this, a phone begins to ring. Jeremy walks back into the office and answers it, I follow him in. Maybe it's his boss, might be technical problems on their end. Oh hey, the optimism is back.

Jeremy: "Troy… It's… It's for you."

Troy: "For m…. What?

He holds the phone out for me to take, he looks worried, as am I. Why would this possibly be for me? It can't be good news. Slowly, I take the phone and bring it up to my head. I take a deep breath and ask…

Troy: "Hello? What is this?"

A familiar voice replies… It can't be…

Henry: "Hello again, Troy. I trust you remember who I am. I thought I told you to stay out of the way?"

 **Tune in next year for the next chapter! I might be joking, I might not, even I don't know at this point. What even is a Fazbear?**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

**I'm starting to notice a trend with the chapters of this series. Kinda funny… It's hard writing something of value here, OK?!**

Troy: "Henry… That's you, isn't it?"

Henry: "Good, you do remember."

Jeremy and I both lock eyes, knowing this is far from good. A million thoughts a second are going through my head, but I try to keep calm.

Troy: "So… I assume you are the reason this place exists. Jeremy's boss too, I presume."

Henry: "You would be correct. I gathered a team and bought out any remaining 'relics' left at old locations. I took poor Jeremy here off the streets and gave him a job."

Troy: "Uh huh, and that's it? Henry, I may know very little about you, but I know there's much more to this than the weird desire to create some bullshit horror attraction. Why did you need Jeremy? And why did you need to go and dig out our ol' pal big ears? I mean, considering you wanted to destroy the last location… Would you be perhaps harboring some ulterior motiv-"

Henry: "I wish to remove any evidence and memory of his work from existence. You know this already."

Troy: "His work? Henry… Don't be so hard on yourself! We know that it's largely your work too!"

The phone is silent.

Troy: "But… It's about taking down Williams creations, right? It's about making sure that none of the previous events repeat themselves, right Henry? It's not about covering your own tracks to escape the damage that you yourself caused alongside him, is it Henry?!"

Henry: "Enough. Don't pretend to know more than you actually do, Troy. My motivation is out of the question."

Troy: "As well as your morals? I've been doing a lot of growing and thinking since we talked before, Henry. You planned everything that night, but Mike arrived earlier than you anticipated. Unfortunately for you, only one of us died that night."

The phone remains silent once again. Damn Troy, you have some issues, don't ya? I didn't plan for any of this, but hearing his voice again seemed to awaken some sort of rage inside me. I was shouting simple thoughts I had a few times at him without a second thought. Maybe I should let Jeremy talk to him…

Henry: "I'm sorry, Troy. I my original plan may have been… Reckless, but like I said, desperate times…"

Troy: "Tell me the truth. For once, drop the cryptic replies and tell me straight. What is the purpose of this building?"

Henry: "This building… Is essentially part one of my last resorts. I have gathered everything that can be considered… tainted… from a few locations. There are recent reports of even more out there, but I will find them. These items are brought here to be destroyed, along with William himself."

Troy: "Alright, makes sense. What about Jeremy? What about me?"

The phone falls silent once more, followed by a sigh.

Henry: "Unfortunately… The both of you have deep ties to these events are thus pose a dangerous threat…"

Troy: "You were gonna say society, weren't you? But you can't. The guilt prevents it. You're just protecting yourself, aren't you?"

As I wait for a reply, I hear activity from the outside. Vehicles have parked nearby, Jeremy looks worried.

Henry: "I'm sorry, Troy… I truly wish there was a better way…"

Troy: "No… Henry!"

Henry: "Goodbye. I'll… I'll pray for the both of you."

He hangs up. I stare in shock, then throw the phone in a sudden burst of anger.

Jeremy: "W-what happens now?

Troy: "He fucked us. That son of a bitch FUCKED US."

Jeremy: "What do we do? What can we do?!"

Troy: "I… I uh… I don't… Shit!"

As I'm pacing around the room, I hear the loud static of the monitor. It gives me an idea.

Troy: "Alright… Ok this is desperate and risky, but it's the best I can think of. You distract big ugly, I'll look for literally ANYTHING that might be a way out."

Jeremy: "Oh god… Uh, sure sure."

Jeremy jumps to the monitor and begins pressing buttons, I hear a large amount of people on the outside, but I couldn't begin to guess what they're doing. Doesn't matter, time to run desperately once again.

With the sound of the audio device, I rush off. I'm unsure exactly what it is I'm looking for, but god damn it I'm trying. I'm dashing all around the hallways looking for some sort of window, or maybe a vent that doesn't go straight to the damn office.

As I turn a corner, I almost ran straight into Springtrap. Luckily for me, he was in his trance-like state following the sounds, allowing me to brush by. This brought me to the other exit. I do everything in my power to try and open it, but as I expected it doesn't move.

I couldn't help but notice the audio devices haven't fired off in a while. Is Jeremy OK? Fuck, I need to go back.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden loud series of bangs followed by a shitton of sparks. The lights began to flicker, some even straight up exploded. It's happening.

Springtrap covers the hallway, blocking me from getting to Jeremy.

Troy: "Do we really need to do this right now? Really?!"

Springtrap: "If you will die, it will be by my hand."

He's not playing anymore, huh? He sets eyes on me begins to shambles towards me, followed quickly by a sudden rush, letting out a raspy roar.

A nearby light explodes as he charges, mere inches from his face, causing him to daze.

Troy: "Well, let's hope you get a participation medal in hell."

I ran past him as fast as I can, trying to steer clear of any electronics along the way. It really didn't take much for the whole place to fall into pieces, huh?

I continued, finally getting a view of the office window. I saw Jeremy, he appeared to be on his hands and knees looking at something. I call out to him, but he doesn't respond. It took me a second to realise the amount of smoke in that area. Oh no…

I rushed up to the window, Jeremy still doesn't take notice. I begin to bash on it while still calling out to him. He looks up at me slowly.

Troy: "Jeremy! Pull it together man, come on! I need you right now buddy, whole place is coming down, you can't stay in there!"

I finally take notice at what he was looking at, it was… A gun? A very familiar gun at that. What is…

The doorway to the office suddenly engulfed in flames and collapses after a second.

Troy: "No! Get the fuck outta there, now! The vent!"

The hallway to the office becomes lost to the fire while Jeremy finally stands and appears to take notice of the doorway. More electronics go off above me, forcing me to move backwards into the Bonnie hallway. Through the rising fire, I could see Jeremy looking at the doorway, then the vent, and finally at me. His eyes looked full with terror.

The fire became too intense, I had to back off even further. I couldn't even see him at this stage.

Troy: "Jeremy! Are you OK?!... Jeremy?!... Say something!... Jeremy please, get the fuck out of there!... Jeremy!... Please… Don't…"

 **OK that's the end. Of the chapter, I mean. I just felt that uh… I needed to say… Just cuz… Do people still read these?!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Second Time

**So people do still read my dumb content? Psh, weirdos! (this is a gag I love and value each and every one of you I did not mean to insult you please Im sorry) Anyway, here's more.**

I could not see nor hear anything other than the raging fire. I'm not worried about myself getting out, but I might never find out if he got out or not. Come on Jeremy, you got this… But what about you, Troy? The hell am I gonna do.

A nearby pipe suddenly bursts, leaving a large piece hanging from the wall. Strangely, I did not notice anything leak out of it. It causes me to snap out of it and get up again, probably wouldn't have even noticed if I was on fire. Some things never change… Speaking of which… I hear him.

Through the sounds of the flames, the crumbling structure and the explosive electronics, I hear him. His footsteps became louder and everything gets quieter. Then he appears, slowly emerging from the corner. We lock eyes, both full of fury.

Springtrap: "No way out."

Troy: "Yea, I noticed."

We stare in silence, paying no attention to the environment around us.

Springtrap: "I have been waiting for this moment for so long…"

Troy: "Uh huh, so have I. Lucky me gets to see you die twice."

Springtrap: "Twice? You mean to say that you expect to live?"

Troy: "Ha! Live?! Are ya blind? No… I expect outlast you."

Springtrap: "Outlast me? You never cease the pathetic jokes. How would you ever possibly expect to outlast me?"

Troy: "Oh William, it really has been a while, hasn't it?"

I walk over to the wall with the hanging pipe and lean on it slightly, still locking eyes with him.

Troy: "You see, it's been quite an eventful number of years since we last met. I've been living in… not-so-hospitable conditions, dealing with more of your incredible messes and even almost getting killed by a certain son of yours. But…"

All of a sudden, I grab the pipe, and yanked it as hard as I can until it tears off.

Troy: "... Above all else, it's been rather educational. I know more about my family, I know more about survival, I know more about them and I even know more about you. But… I've also learned about myself."

I hold the pipe with both hands while standing in front of Springtrap once more. It was quite heavy, with one side being blunt and the other appearing very sharp due to the damage.

Troy: "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm like you in a way. As well as being a dick, I can't die. It's like the universe doesn't want me to die. But it's not the universe, is it Will? No, it's your fucked up little science experiment that keep our asses here. With them."

Springtrap: "What is your point, Hunter?"

Springtrap approaches slightly, obviously impatient.

Troy: "Eugh, enough with that name. I'm just Troy, pal. And my point is… I'm not afraid anymore. Not of you, of those things or anyone else. I'm a dead man walking, I've got no purpose. Nothing to lose. Because of you and him."

Springtrap: "Why fight, what are you doing this all for? Whatever, I grow tired of your constant distractions."

He approaches aggressively with the intent to grab me.

Troy: "I'm doing this for them."

As he barrels towards me with open arms, I managed to move past and duck under one of them. I swing the pipe into his back as hard as I can.

Springtrap: "What're you doing, Troy? It didn't work before, it won't work again."

Troy: "Oh it'll work, just wasn't hitting hard enough."

While he still has his back turned, I smash the pipe into his back even harder, causing a visible reaction. He doesn't say anything in response other than a low growl.

Troy: "Aw, don't have anything else to say?"

He turns quickly and shambles towards me again. The flames are closing in slowly.

Troy: "Come on, Willie, some banter is good for a graceful dance like this!"

He tries to swing a punch at me, but misses once again, allowing me to swing for his back again. He becomes noticeable twitchier with each hit, guess brute force really is working.

Troy: "Yea, it's a lot harder to kill a fully grown adult, isn't it?

He tries to turn around swiftly, but falls on one knee. I take the opportunity to whack him across the head with the pipe. The fragments of the suits outer fabric get torn off, clearly very worn out. Just lets me see more of his real face.

Troy: "After all you've done, all those you have killed, all those lives you have ruined including your own… You still persist?"

He suddenly grabs me by the neck and begins to choke me. Thinking fast, I take Jeremy's pocket knife out of my pocket and jam it behind one of his eyes. This causes him to whip his head away while also loosening his grip on me. I take the opportunity to stab the sharp point of the pipe into his arm multiple times. This causes half of his left arm to tear off completely. He screams a raspy screech in response.

Troy: "Come on, William! We both had plenty of time to prepare for this, where's the fight? Can you seriously only harm kids, William? That's fucking pathetic, buddy."

He swings at me with his remaining arm multiple times, misses with each try. He falls once more and I plunge the sharp pipe into his head.

Troy: "You didn't discriminate either, did ya Will?! Killed once son, abused the other. I saw that scar on Mike, had a feeling that it probably had somethin to do with you."

I take the pipe out and plunge it once more into his back. It goes deeper than I expected and gets stuck. Springtrap suddenly rises and attempts to turn around one more time, but falls on one knee again. The flames are too close for comfort and the smoke is getting thicker, it's time to end this.

Troy: "Well… None of that matters anymore. I'm gonna send ya to hell at last. You're gonna receive suffering worse than you could dream to dish out. Hopefully, they will be put to rest knowing that your scumbag ass is burnt to a crisp."

Springtrap: "T… Troy…"

Troy: "Alright… Let's try this a second time…

I take a few steps back and charge at Springtrap, then jump into the air and kick him with both legs as hard as my body physically can. It lands on his chest and knocks him stumbling into the fire. He crashes into one of the walls, causing parts of the ceiling to collapse on top of him. I listen as his demented screeches echo through the ruins before cutting off.

I stay unmoving, still on the ground. I told that bastard I'd outlast him.

The flames grow closer and the smoke becomes too thick to breathe, but it's all too late for me. The moment I was sure he was done, I passed out, accepting my fate.

It's finally over. I personally killed William Afton and we're both gonna be cremated. I don't think this could have ended any worse for him, which makes it better for me… Or should I say us. Hey, I might finally be able to meet them. Fantastic, cause we have a lot to talk about…

Suddenly, I shoot awake. But something is wrong, there's no fire, in fact I'm not even in the same building, I'm in the dark hallway again… No…

I get up and begin to walk down it without a second thought. Maybe this is death. Maybe this is purgatory, hell, maybe even heaven somehow? I can't believe I'm thinking this, but please let me be dead. I keep walking faster, I'm becoming panicked and frustrated. What is happening? Why?! This is it! This was supposed to be the end! Why am I in this bullshit again?

Troy: "What else could there possibly be, huh?!"

My voice bounces off the walls of the fake hallway and my vision becomes becomes blurred. Then it hits me. I was wrong. It's not over. There's one more.

I opened my eyes only to see that I am now outside in a nearby alleyway watching the fire. There was barely a structure left. I looked down and in my hand was a gun. The same one Jeremy was staring at. I recognise it as William's gun.

With my thoughts slowly clearing I realise why I am here, with this particular item in my hand. I look at the gun in one hand, Jeremy's knife in the other and finally I gaze upon the burning building.

"Oh Henry… You're a dead man…"

 **There's not much left now. It's actually coming to a close! Not here though, we've got one more. Let's hope I don't screw it up after all this time hahaha oh dear. But anyway, thanks for the support and for some reason still reading this, you're all too great. I wouldn't continue without you folks, so here's hoping we're all happy in the end… or at least satisfied… See ya in the next one!**


End file.
